villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Vile
Baron Johan Thaddeus Phyle '''AKA Baron Vile''' is one of the secondary antagonist in the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He is a immortal terrorist who once worked for the Nazi party (Who Hitler was revealed to be William Braxxon himself). He is also the wielder of an ancient power known as the "Vile" which is a chaotic source of dark powers thought to be lost in history. After the War, the nazi party will would soon be the Red Pyramid Faction. He is the prime Champion of Azoth, a member of the Chaotic Elites, and an recurring ally to Malroc. History Johan was a nazi during World War II and had lead search for finding magical artifacts and other otherworldly objects for Adolf Hitler. The Nazis were being supported by Malroc, a multiversal conqueror, and the evil inter dimensional mad scientist Master Onslaught through weapons and deadly gases. He later come across an ancient temple that contain a powerful evil power known as "The Vile" which was made the evil Prime Omega Azoth. He touched the dark power in side the pool of "Vile", not knowing what it is or how it got there. Once he touched it he can fell all the evils of humanity coursing through his veins and darkness had consumed him, literally. Johan was teleported to an unknown dimension known as the Edge, Azoth who is the ruler of the Edge, saw Phyle and thought he was an intruder until he discovered he possesses the Vile. The Vile was Azoth's creation to see if he can find a champion for his own and now he succeeds on that. Azoth then manipulates Phyle to set him free and soon he would be rewarded for his loyalty. Johan Phyle was released and sent back to Earth and after that he return to Germany as he "succeeds" on finding a powerful weapon. Himself. Johan would be named Baron Vile by most of his peers as he would commit atrocious acts like violently beat a jew until he kills him by ripping the Jew's jaw. Next he carried the entire canister of Zyklon B and dropped it on the battle field which would kill not just the Allies but also his own comrades and continues dropping them at cities with innocent people. Vile would interrogate his enemies by constantly torturing them for no apparent reason until they talk. He would also treating to kill their own comrades through a Blood Eagle unless they speak. He later face Legend himself, Legend was on the Allies side (not just the US) and heard of the atrocities and seek to end the reign of Baron Vile's terror on Germany. Vile mocked Legend and thinks he is a "pussy" and then continues to rant on how powerful he is said he would easily defeat him. Legend would make a counter insult which offended the Baron, the Baron said he would enjoy on killing him slowly so he and Legend fought. The Baron would blast dark energy at Legend while Legend would continue on shooting Light shards against the Baron. Legend defeated the Baron, Vile retreated back to Germany and was punished by Adolf Hitler/Cain by being set onto lower ranks. Baron Vile had cursed Legend and sworn that he would gut him alive and fedd his corpse to Azoth. After the end of World War II Phyle fleet into hiding like the rest of the Nazis to avoid punishment. He changed his name into Thaddeus Smith and hide in the US so he can destroy it in the inside and avenge the Nazi Party. Joining the Chaotic Elites He started a criminal empire on his own and become known as the Red Baron, he continues on committing various atrocities like Arson of several buildings, mass murder, and had was the one that killed John F. Kennedy as he hates Americans and killed him as revenge for destroying the Nazi Regime. One day he encountered Grandmaster Chaos ands offered a place on the Chaotic Elites, a world conquering mercenary group of supervillains and extremely powerful conquerors. Vile accepted the Offer as the US government have started to catch up on him and worries they could call Legend to take care of him. The Baron would various would lead over 400 bloody massacres and territory conquest. Even when his enemies surrender they would not see mercy, Vile sentence a noble king of a unnamed planet to torture by forced to watch as Vile massacre almost the entire planet including the king's own family besides his daughter. Vile then attempted to rape the King's daughter if it weren't Legend ,who came through a portal along with his old team of Champions (which consists of Volcán and Kron) stopped the evil Baron. The fight ended with Vile losing his right eye and having the Champions to restore the planet. Baron Vile was punished by the Grandmaster by getting a swastika branded on the same eye he had lost. vowed revenge on Legend for causing so much trouble for him. His second conquest was from Grandmaster Chaos, his mission was to burn down the technological city of Balax. ￼Vile used a giant flame thrower like cannon given to him by Artillery. Vile used it to destroy various account of building filled with innocent people, then bombed the churches and hospitals just for mere amusement of it. He later encounter a bystander and ripped his jaw. He would also ripped his spine as well and save his corpse, in his own words, for dinner. Then he see a group of survivors and senc them to his personal concentration camps where he use the as playthings by testing his abilities by using it to kill for sport. Characteristics Personality Baron Vile, as intelligent as maybe, is a savage beast and extremely sadisitc. True to his name, he is incredibly vile and enjoys causing havoc, he is cruel, blood thirsty, and at times amoral. He shown to be relentless and megalomaniacal that even his own men and his own allies shown to dislike him. Heartless, uncaring, and egotistical, he shown little humanity what so ever and is quite a narcissistic (read one of the quotes above). He takes great pride for his atrocities as much as Nekrozoth does and take great pleasure in breaking people's spirit like how he tried to do so to many many MANY people. He is extremely petty as how he tried to rape a King's daughter for the hell of it, and killing innocent people for sport. It was also revealed in an interview by the creator of the series that the main reason Baron Vile joined the Nazis was he wanted a excuse to kill people and also revealed he never had a tragic backstory besides him losing his family (it implied that Baron Vile killed them himself). Vile tried to also explained he suffers mental illness, but actually the creator revealed that Vile has no mental illness at all and tried to justify his cruel action. He is fully aware of the consequences he would face so his primery goal was to be as evil as possible whcih he is somewhat successful at. He was alsso given the name "Jaw Ripper" for his brutal way of finishing his enemies. He is not so manipulative and is more of a brute like Lord Dominus was but is not so incompetent like the former. Similar to Lord Dominus, he is stubborn, cold blooded, malignant, and very destructive towards all life. He is also shown to be cannibalistic as he ate a person's corpse as his dinner. Though he is German and despises the Americans, he actually speaks like nan american and acted like one himself. Appearance He dressed like your stereotypical Nazi but with a red color theme and show not have a swastika branded on his right eye. He also has a cape and black boots, h show not have blood smeared on his moth (possibly indicating that he ate somebody before he entered the scene). Without his shirt show another swastika tattooed on his chest as well, his eyes are glowing red energy and for some reason speak in a normal American accent despite being German. Quotes Trivia * In his conversation with Braxxon, William Braxxon stated that the the daemoans of hell and the damned souls alike despises nazis and if Vile died he'll be sure to receive a harsh punishment there. * He is a huge fan of the Red Skull himself. * He actually wishes to be apart of HYDRA. * He is arguably the most evil human character in the franchise. Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Dark Magic Category:Vandals Category:Attempt to murder Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Businessmen Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Outright Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Rapists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:The Heavy Category:Totalitarians Category:Arsonists Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Conquerors Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Hatemongers Category:Male Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Avatars Category:Racist Category:Warlords Category:Anarchist Category:Mercenaries Category:Dark Messiah Category:Completely Insane Category:Cannibals Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Scary Villains Category:For The Evulz